<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I want for Christmas is you by MRTL85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205226">All I want for Christmas is you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85'>MRTL85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Gift, Mistletoe, Naked under the Christmas tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer chooses an unusual but highly enticing gift for Chloe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I want for Christmas is you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringWonder/gifts">BringWonder</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for BringWonder on Twitter with the promt: Lucifer laying under the Christmas tree to remind his family(Chloe in particular) that he is a Gift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"LUCIFER!" Chloe shouts, her eyebrows nearly reaching her hairline as she unintentionally drops her Christmas shopping on the hardwood floor at her feet. "What are you doing?!" </p><p>"Oh hello detective," Lucifer practically purrs at her from his prone position under the tree.<br/>
"see anything you like?" </p><p>Her mouth drops open. Lucifer is Naked as the day he was created with nothing but a sprig of mistletoe  hanging over his very perfect appendage. </p><p>"Um, yes I do," she says slowly "but honestly this is not what I was expecting as a Christmas gift."</p><p>His brows furrow in confusion. "But is this not the best type of present? I mean look at me..." He replaces his worried expression with a radiant smile, "am I not exactly what you desire for Christmas?"</p><p>"of course you are Lucifer," Chloe says moving to crouch down beside him, her hand cupping his cheek. "But I think it would be better if I could unwrap my present later. In private." She finishes her statement by taking her eyes down his lithe form to accentuate her point.</p><p>"Plus," she adds, "I'm not sure how Dan and my mother would take it if they found you like this. Not with Trixie in the house." </p><p>His face falls, like he's been kicked. Chloe's heart clenches at the sight.</p><p>"But, for what it's worth, I really, REALLY can't wait to unwrap you."</p><p>He smirks up at her, eyes bright as she leans down and kisses him.</p><p>"Now go out something on, I need your help to wrap the rest of the presents."</p><p>"As you wish, detective." Lucifer gets up and retreats upstairs, his bum the last piece of perfect flesh Chloe sees and she can't help but let out a happy sigh. No matter how frustrating or ridiculous he can be, Chloe wouldn't change him for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>